


can i wear your skin?

by lemonbreeze



Series: bewitched [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Familiars, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut, Switching, Witches, renjun can take many forms, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: From where Renjun lay on his pillow, he watches as Donghyuck puts on his leather boots, another article of black to match the black cloth that drapes over him, hiding all his curves. When he’s done, he turns around and smiles, all dimples and raised cheekbones. Renjun smiles back.“Oh, by the way, I can’t wait to get my knot in you later,” Donghyuck laughs, his voice airy. The promise echoes in Renjun’s head.“Oh, fuck off,” Renjun groans.Alternatively: Renjun goes into heat and Donghyuck brews a potion for a fake knot.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: bewitched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993288
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	can i wear your skin?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my kinktober bingo....
> 
> Day 10: Dirty Talking  
> Day 15: Breeding  
> Day 31: Monster fucking

Renjun’s heat falls in summer when the days are long and sweltering. It adds extra tension to his body which burns all the way to his core. 

A swim down by the river would be nice. The water will be warm but it will wash away the persiration and grime. 

The effects of pre-heat aren’t that strong, especially since Renjun is older — don't ask, he stopped counting the years after it hit two centuries. His bones ache and he feels like he’s having a fever. At least that’s what Donghyuck said when he described his heat. 

The room is stuffy, heavy with phemerones so Renjun airs out the room by opening the window by the kitchen. He breathes in a lungful of forest air. It smells like the sun, the leaves and his head clears for a moment.

He sits at the table and takes a swig of the tea that Donghyuck had set aside for him in a wooden mug — a matching set bought at the town village. It’s light and easy on the throat. He finishes the rest of his drink in sips while staring out of the window. The window is mostly obscured by the vines and ivy growing draping. Luscious green glows where the light shines through the leaves. 

The heat rolls in waves, Renjun’s guts stir with something molten and it gets him weak in the knees. He feels like wrenching but also immensely turned on at the same time. 

He shrugs off his shorts and he sees the mess he had made. The grey cotton is damp with slick and standing naked, he becomes incredibly conscious of the wetness pooling in between his thigh, slick dripping as he makes his way across the room.

Year after year, it never gets better. Renjun knows that the annual mating season was how kind continued their lineage and he knows what it does to his body – makes him wet, flexible and needy. He hates it; refuses to mate with his kind even though he knows that the chances he’d get pregnant is low. He has a perfect knot to breed but not enough power to posture.

It explains his deviancy which starts way before he met Donghyuck. He’s reluctant to sleep with the witches he works with but for some, he makes an exception. During lifetimes where he doesn’t, he seeks out other creatures — werewolves, faeries and even ghosts.

Renjun settles onto the mini nest Donghyuck made earlier that morning. He brought out the spare blankets they use in the winter and laid them on the hay sack. Under Renjun’s request, he also left a stack of his sleep shirts on the pillow, now bunched up and buried in Renjun’s nose. They smell faintly of freshwater and soap, pleasant but it isn’t what he’s looking for — the scent of his lover. Slightly musky with a hint of herbs and wax. Sometimes a little spicy — a note of cinnamon.

(“You’ll be okay right?” Donghyuck mumbles against his forehead, where he had left a kiss.

“Stop fussing over me. It’s not my first time,” Renjun grumbles, shooing Donghyuck away.

“Alright darling, I’ll just head down to handle Yuta’s order. I’ll be back early,” Donghyuck says, his hand cupping Renjun’s cheek. He gives Renjun a peck and he’s preparing to leave.

From where Renjun lay on his pillow, he watches as Donghyuck puts on his leather boots, another article of black to match the black cloth that drapes over him, hiding all his curves. When he’s done, he turns around and smiles, all dimples and raised cheekbones. Renjun smiles back.

“Oh, by the way, I can’t wait to get my knot in you later,” Donghyuck laughs, his voice airy. The promise echoes in Renjun’s head.

“Oh, fuck off,” Renjun groans.)

Renjun hangs on to that thought, he tries to wrap his mind around it. Imagine what that would feel like, Donghyuck spearing through him, for it to end with him plugged and filled. Before he knows it, his hands are stroking his half-hard dick. He feels a little hazy – the heat slowly melting his bones. He sags against the pillow and he catches a whiff of Donghyuck and he sighs in relief but his hands don't stop until his dick fills out completely. He buries his face into the pillow and allows his hands to trail further down. 

It’s absolutely sick how wet Renjun was already — he revels in the feeling. He thinks it’s sweet how a single thought of Donghyuck works him up so much. He teases his opening, his finger runs over the rim in circles. As he eases a finger in, he sucks the fingers of his free hand and moans around them. When he scissors himself open, he pretends it’s Donghyuck touching him. 

Even when his head is cloudy with lust, he senses the difference. For one, his hands are cold and bony when Donghyuck is warm all year round. He could extend his fingers, shapeshift just a little to reach his good spot. He could rub at it until he blackout, cum spilled on his tummy. It just doesn’t feel as good when he’s doing it himself.

So he doesn’t.

He wants the first time to be with Donghyuck. He resorts to playing with his nipples and thrusting half-heartedly into his palms as he stares at the ceiling. The wooden planks stacked side to side, supported by wooden logs split half in the center. There’s a spot that is dark and rotting from the leakage — the house is awfully old, owned by one of the witches he taught about five decades ago. 

Donghyuck walks in on Renjun the same way – his dick hard and heavy on his palm. He hears him more than he sees him, his eyes glazed over with tears.

“Thank god. Come here?” Renjun asks.

Donghyuck does as he instructed, but not before saying, “You mean thank satan?” 

“I’m not in the mood for jokes please,” Renjun sighs. Donghyuck runs his fingers through Renjun’s hair, now damp with sweat. He looks at Renjun with his eyes round and full of love even when the smirk still hangs on his lips. He feels like he’s soaring.

“Then what are you in the mood for? You need to tell me,” Donghyuck utters, his voice dropping a pitch lower.

“Your dick in my mouth. Now,” Renjun glares at Donghyuck.

“Oh, feisty. I like that. Alright baby,” Donghyuck answers. A second later, he’s peeling off his witch clothing and dropping beside Renjun’s clothes. 

Donghyuck kneels on the pillow, Renjun’s head in between his thighs. From this close, he sees that Donghyuck is already half-hard, his cock hung so pretty — framed by his thighs like an artwork.

“Wait, I got to take the potion first.” 

“Take it later,” Renjun mumbles around his cockhead, drawing a moan from Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck’s hands find purchase in Renjun’s hair and the grip is harsh. Renjun keeps his jaw unlocked, ready for Donghyuck to fuck his throat but he pulls him backwards instead.

“Patience,” Donghyuck says before Renjun could snark at him. “It needs some time to take effect. Please, I just want to make it perfect for you.”

If Donghyuck puts it that way, there’s no way Renjun can say no.

The wait is worth it. When Donghyuck returns, he settles into the same position and Renjun’s lips are stretched around his dick. He sucks the head like a candy, looking up every now and then to check on Donghyuck’s response. The grunts light a fire in his belly and he is eager to please, bobbing his head and spreads his tongue flat, licking at the base of his dick. He wants to drink up all of Donghyuck; swallow all of his sighs and moans.

Wherever his mouth doesn’t reach, Renjun uses his hands, stroking the base of Donghyuck’s dick. He fondles his balls a little as he sinks in even further until he feels Donghyuck at the back of his throat. He moans around it and the groan Donghyuck lets out are melodies to his ears.

“God, Renjun you take my dick so well,” Donghyuck breathes out shaky sighs but his eyes don't close. Instead, his pupils shine under where his lashes fan out and it makes the spring coiling below at Renjun’s wind even tighter.

“So pretty with your lips stretched around my dick,” Donghyuck praises. Renjun hums around the shaft in agreement and Donghyuck moans, his hips thrusting and fucking into his mouth.

Donghyuck’s airy voice tinges with something dark and his voice is sickeningly sweet despite how he spits out his words, “You’re such a dirty cock slut aren’t you.”

It shouldn’t have turned Renjun on — he's heard better dirty talk than this — but he feels his dick twitch. It makes go a little lightheaded as he ruts against the bedding, chasing relief.

It shouldn’t. Yet, Donghyuck makes it work with his foul mouth spewing rubbish like he always does, his verbal filter gone when he’s with Renjun.He loves how Donghyuck is unapologetically himself, how he opens his skin so that Renjun can clamber right in and reside there like a parasite, living in his head.

_Feels good?_

Donghyuck shudders from the surprise of Renjun speaking in his head even when he does it all the time. Renjun rubs soothing circles on his back, effectively pushing more of Donghyuck’s dick into his mouth.

“Yeah, so good. Go on, please,” Donghyuck stutters.

Renjun continues bobbing his head, licking the shaft of Donghyuck’s cock, his hands stroking where he doesn’t reach. When he works him to full hardness, he pulls off and notes how red Donghyuck’s cock. He takes him all the way in, until the head hits the back of his throat and repeats a few times. When he feels the base of Donghyuck dick swell up like a knot mirroring his, Renjun sighs in relief. He needs this so much — he has no idea why he hadn’t thought of the potions earlier. 

Renjun stops blowing Donghyuck in favour of wrapping his knot, squeezing it lightly and Donghyuck bucks into his hands and curses, chanting a part of a spell. He tugs on Renjun’s hair and Renjun gets the memo. When Renjun speaks, his voice scratchy and his throat feels like sandpaper, “You wanna fuck me?” 

Donghyuck leans down and knocks their foreheads together. He kisses Renjun gently before he says, “Yeah”, a dumbstruck expression on his face. 

The sweet relief when Donghyuck fingers him makes Renjun melt. He doesn’t have to, Renjun is very stretchy, especially more during mating seasons. He clenches around his fingers and Donghyuck’s laughs.

“Impatient.”

“You try having a heat.”

“Well, I’m not against trying. It would take some time experimenting with the potions,” Donghyuck taps his chin, considering before he speaks again, “You always knot me so well don’t you? Maybe it would be nice.” 

Donghyuck bites his lips when he puts on a show. His hands are shiny with Renjun’s slick and he makes sure to stare when he rubs it onto his dick. It makes Renjun burn, it bubbles up his chest and it tastes spicy on his tongue. When Donghyuck dips in between his ass cheeks and wets his fingers more, Renjun whimpers.

“You’re so wet Renjun. So really for me huh, you must have been waiting for long.”

“You better shut up and put your dick in me now,” Renjun hisses.

Donghyuck laughs before miming, pulling an imaginary zipper over his lips. A warm feeling sparks in Renjun’s chest, not lust. He feels like dancing but he’s too boneless. 

When Donghyuck finally pushes into him, the spark multiplies tenfold and explodes all over his skin where Donghyuck touches him, his thighs around him, his hands splayed over his tummy. His thrusts are clumsy but powerful, hips snapping into Renjun without a break. 

Yet, Renjun wants to feel more of him.

“Kiss me,” Renjun demands and Donghyuck surges forward like a tide. When they kiss, it’s impatient and more tongue than lips. Renjun wants to explore every part of his body, from the roof of his mouth to Donghyuck’s ass. He squeezes his butt before smacking it lightly, before running his finger down the crack of his ass. 

“Oh shit, it feels so good,” Donghyuck moans into Renjun’s mouth, his thrusts becoming more frantic. He’s literally pressed onto Renjun, skin and skin, and from their new position, his dick presses deeper and hits his prostate. For a moment, Renjun blanks out. Donghyuck rolls his hips such that with every thrust, he’s deeper instead of faster, hitting his prostate continuously. 

They establish a rhythm, Renjun raising his hips when Donghyuck pushes forward. He loses himself and lets Donghyuck use him. When he feels the knot catching his rim and Renjun clenches around Donghyuck to keep it in.

“You feel so warm and tight gosh,” Donghyuck says with a strained voice. His face is warm to the touch and his bangs stick to his forehead. His eyes are dark with want and they are looking into his souls, the both of them breathing in tandem. Renjun’s eyes close when Donghyuck finally pushes his knot in. He feels like he’s split apart and broken into a million pieces and he arches his back to feel Donghyuck, to rut against his belly.

A few more weak thrusts before Donghyuck fills his hole with his cum, broken gasps on his lips. Renjun clenches around him, chasing his high by jerking himself off but Donghyuck swats his hand away and replaces it with his own with fast strokes. When he squeezes around Renjun’s knot and kisses his neck, Renjun comes, milky white coating Donghyuck’s chocolate skin. 

Donghyuck always had such a beautiful tan in the summer. _Gosh, Donghyuck is so beautiful_ , that is Renjun’s only thought as calms down from his high.

They move them to a more comfortable position, a challenge considering that they are adjoined at the ass, and his dick rubs against Renjun’s prostate. He pulses around Donghyuck, sensitive.

“Is it painful?” Donghyuck asks.

Renjun shakes his head. Or least he thinks he does, too dizzy to be sure. He doesn’t know if it’s the heat or the summer, but it really gets to him. The warmth spreads inside but it doesn’t burn him, it just makes him press his back against Donghyuck’s chest. He feels kisses being littered on his neck and an arm around his waist.

“No, it feels really nice. You make the heat better. Thank you,” Renjun says.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck mumbles, petting the crown of Renjun’s head eliciting a full body shudder and he mewls.

“Someone got excited huh,” Donghyuck giggles and runs his finger at the base of Renjun’s feline ears playfully. Renjun elbows Donghyuck’s tummy and his cheeks burn — he hasn’t even realised he shapeshifted.

“Ow,” Donghyuck grimaces halfheartedly, poking Renjun’s cheek as he said, “Hey, hey, you know what I’m excited about?” A tongue down the shell of his ear and he shivers. 

“I want you to breed me so badly. I want you to pump me full of your cum, so much that its dripping even with your knot in my ass,” Donghyuck whispers, but the thoughts running through his head are so fucking loud, the desire echoing in his head. His little witch will be the death of him.

Renjun’s guts stirs with anticipation, except it's much deeper. It’s much more primal. 

The beast in him awakens and it roars.

As soon as their knot subsides, Renjun is kissing him. He loves kissing each and every mole on his body, mapped out like constellations. He loves kissing Donghyuck so fucking much — intimate, sickly sweet. It speaks a thousand words in a single shared breath and he hopes Donghyuck knows how keen he is about pounding into his ass. 

They don’t rest, because demons don’t have refractory periods — they only know how to take. By extension, Donghyuck shares some of his traits when they have sex, even shares his form — like the pair of white pointy ears melding on top of his head, blending with his silver hair. Perks of being part demon.

Even if Donghyuck is flexible like a feline, Renjun keeps in mind that he still has a human body and he stretches him nicely, using his slick mixed cum as lubricant. The moan Donghyuck lets out is sinful, loud and airy, close to a mewl. When he has three fingers and his knuckles buried in Donghyuck’s ass, he makes a circle around the base of his white fluffy tail and gives it a few strokes, where he knows is most sensitive — his little act of revenge to Donghyuck for touching his ears. God, does Donghyuck respond, his tail thrashing around.

This time, Renjun takes charge and lays Donghyuck down on the makeshift nest. His limbs are splayed out and Renjun can see his summer tan from the times they frolicked down by the river before making out in the sun. His skin is lighter where he wore his loincloths. The contrast isn’t that huge, but Renjun is endeared regardless. He moves down and presses his lips against Donghyuck’s navel and slides his lips on skin until he reaches his hip bone and nibbles at the skin there. He ignores the groin in favour of marking up Donghyuck thighs with purple bruises. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” Donghyuck whines, his fingers threading into Renjun’s hair, locking him there.

“Patience, kitty,” Renjun says, scratching his chin. Donghyuck makes a garbled sound, flustered, but his gaze is affixed on Renjun. He stares as Renjun pushes into him and he bites his lips, his chest heaving up and down as he breath quickens.

“You like that? You like being called kitty?”

Donghyuck nods his head in response. He hangs his palm over at the back of Renjun’s neck and kisses him, before asking him to move against his lips.

Their second round is slower, but more intense. Renjun bends his lover into half and snaps his hips, drawing a moan with each movement. He rubs Donghyuck’s nipples with his thumb and he shudders, gnawing on Renjun’s neck for relief. 

“Harder,” Donghyuck moans, his voice cracks when he says, “Please. More.”

There’s a part of Renjun that snaps and he loses himself completely to the monster inside of him — his true self. The air crackles and the heat rises with the scent of ash. 

Before he transforms fully, he picks Donghyuck up with his claw — as if he was weightless — and pulls him out and moves such that his back is on the blanket and Donghyuck is straddling his lap instead. Donghyuck's eyes widen when he sees the size of Renjun’s demon cock, double his usual size, the vein on the cock thick and red, a drop of pre-cum beading at the tip.

“It’s too big. It can’t fit.”

“ _You can, come on, you’ve done it before Hyuck_ ,” Renjun groans mentally.

They had only fucked in Renjun’s demon form once.

Renjun guides Donghyuck’s hand towards his knot and gives him some time to decide. There were other ways to make Donghyuck sore and aching. Worse comes to worse, he could always fuck his thigh as an alternative. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck says as he plays with his dick, his hands barely circling half of his knot. Renjun wants to buck into his hands, but he holds back.

“You would take care of me after right,” Donghyuck stares at him with his doe eyes, round but dark with lust.

“ _Of course baby_ ,” Renjun kisses him and he knows Donghyuck is gone. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, before repeating it again, as if to reassure himself.

“ _Do you think you can ride me? I don’t want to hurt you_.”

Donghyuck fumbles for the oil beside them and spreads it over Renjun cock and his hands are so tiny against it. He draws tiny circles onto Donghyuck’s belly with a nail on his claw and eases him in, holding his thigh as he sits on his cock. 

It takes some time, but when Donghyuck takes all of him in other than the knot, his belly bulges with how huge Renjun is. Being the devil’s child he is, he rubs Donghyuck’s belly and watches him break, his eyes rolled back and his jaw slack. Renjun burns this image in his mind.

His little star glowing — his silver hair roused and slicked back, his skin glowing with sweat. 

When Donghyuck moves, he jumps on Renjun’s cock. Renjun practically melts, burning in hell fire. The coil in his belly winds tight and he’s so close already, the pleasure amplified in his demonic form. 

Renjun claw lays on his thigh, sliding up and down to encourage him. When Donghyuck’s thighs become sore and his movements slow down, he grabs him by the waist and drags him up, until only the head is in him before dropping him down. 

Donghyuck lets out a string of curses before begging him to do it again and he does — pushing him down onto his cock when Donghyuck snaps his hips up as they continue, Donghyuck’s temporary tail thrashes around like mad. 

“Babe, I’m close, I’m so close,” Donghyuck moans as he wraps his fist around his weeping cock — now knotless — wet with precum and Renjun’s slick. Renjun drags a pointed nail along his length and Donghyuck curses, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. When he cums, he begs Renjun to knot him while crying. He holds on to one of his claws when Renjun forces the knot into him with hushed whispers. 

Renjun thrusts into his hole to his best ability and Donghyuck’s holes is warm as he clenches around him, massaging his cock where it pokes out from his belly. Donghyuck's eyes are glazed over but they sparkle, shiny with tears with an undercurrent of love — he doesn't have to say it.

"Baby, come for me," Donghyuck gasps, a hand cupping his face and another wrapped around the base of his horns. When he comes, he sees red. He bites on Donghyuck's neck and he whimpers, trembling in his arms. He pumps his lover full of his cum which spills out of him even when thinks he's empty.

Even after Renjun is soft and both of them have reverted into their human forms, he keeps his dick plugged in Donghyuck. At least until Donghyuck elbows him, grumbling something about being too hot.

Renjun gets a washcloth and cleans the both of them up briefly. A nap is in order. 

The next few days are a daze of fucking Donghyuck and being fucked. He doesn’t remember much but his heat breaks with him being spent but buzzing with energy, brimming with love.

Dawn comes, the sun rises and the birds sing their morning song. It stirs Renjun awake to a cold bed, no Donghyuck by his side, but he knows he isn’t far. He finds him at the kitchen, bare legs hung over the kitchen table — full of battle scars; Renjun's trophies. He's chewing on a slice of bread. His attention is focused on his cup of coffee but he senses Renjun as soon as he enters the space.

“Good morning. Gosh, aren’t you glowing?” Donghyuck smiles.

“Am I?” Renjun answers playfully before he asks, “How are you feeling babe.”

“Like shit. Thanks for asking _babe_ ,” Donghyuck deadpans. He breaks into a smile seconds later, making grabby hands for Renjun. When he’s hugging Renjun’s waist and feeding him bread, he rambles, “It’s like I don’t really feel it during your heat but when I lay down and finally rest, it hits me really hard.”

“I’m sorry,” Renjun says, leaning down to kiss the moles on his cheeks.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s always fun spicing up out sex life,” Donghyuck bellows out in laugh, throwing his head back and his silver hair catches the sun with the movement.

After breakfast, Renjun piggybacks Donghyuck down to the river to wash up. Maybe swim a little. _Definitely_ kiss a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck switches supremacy <3
> 
> bless [lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/) for being the most supportive!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
